Habilidades
Habilidades son el texto escrito en las cartas que pueden alterar el curso normal del juego. La mayoría de las Cartas tienen habilidades que varían de la mundana al dramático para dar características únicas a la carta y variedad al juego. Habilidades Principales Provocación Si un enemigo ataca antes de poder atacar a un esbirro o al propio héroe este tipo de esbirros hace que el ataque vaya si o sí a ellos protegiendo a los demás. Carga Esbirros que tienen la habilidad de Carga pueden atacar en el turno en que se les juega. Combo Una habilidad Combo se inicia cuando la tarjeta no es la primera que se juega en el turno. Congela Esbirros congelados no pueden atacar durante su próximo turno. Convoca La habilidad de convocar te permite crear un esbirro bajo tu mando con las estadísticas especificadas. Enfurece Un Esbirro dañado puede usar su habilidad de Enfurecer y ganara ciertos puntos extras de ataque. Escoge Una Opción Cuando juegas una tarjeta con la habilidad Escoge Una Opción, puedes escoger cual habilidad quieres usar descartando la otra. Escudo Divino Los Esbiros con escudo divino reducen su daño a Cero en el primer impacto. Estertor El Estertor se activa con la muerte de un Esbirro. Viento Furioso Esbirros con la habilidad viento furioso pueden atacar dos veces en el mismo turno. Grito de Batalla La habilidad de Grito de Batalla se inicia cuando se juegue un Esbirro. Dicho grito de batalla será una habilidad única. Daño de Hechizo Estos Esbirros Aumentan en ciertos puntos el daño que hacen tus hechizos. Secreto La tarjeta con la habilidad Secreta se juega boca abajo, con su efecto iniciado cuando ciertas condiciones se cumplen. Sigilo A un Esbirro con Sigilo no se le puede atacar o dirigir un ataque por encantos hasta que ataque. Silencio Una tarjeta con la habilidad de Silencio quita todos los buffs y todos los efectos (incluye los que se escriben en la tarjeta) del blanco mientras el blanco esté en juego. Si está en Sigilo no puede ser afectado. Sobrecarga Sobrecarga reduce la cantidad de maná que tienes disponible durante tu próximo turno basado en el numero que se indica. Transforma La habilidad de Transformar cambia a un Esbirro en algo distinto irreversiblemente. Habilidades Adicionales :Ojo que los títulos se crearon por la comunidad y no son oficiales. Estas tarjetas impartan habilidades adicionales más allá de los que corresponden a las categorías arriba. Card gain Gain a spell when casting a spell. * Control Minion Allows control of an enemy minion. Copy Card Allows the copying of one or more of your opponent's cards. Copy Minion Allows the copying of an opponent's minion. Counter Counter an enemy spell. * Damage Deals single-target damage. Destroy Minion Instantly destroy a minion. Destroy Weapon Destroys the opposing hero's weapon. Discard Forces the discard of one or more cards. Draw Allows the drawing of additional cards. Equip Equips the hero with a weapon. Immune Grants immunity from attack. Lose Armor The hero loses all armor. * Lose Durability The hero's weapon loses durability. * Daño Multiple These cards deal multiple-target (AoE) damage. Plus Armor Grants the hero additional armor. Plus Attack Generally speaking, grants additional attack for your minions. Plus Health Grants health, either adding to total health or restoring existing health pools. Plus Mana Adds to existing mana. Return Minion Returns a minion to the player's hand; some focus on opponent minions, some friendly minions. Swap Minion Randomly swaps out with a friendly minion. *